In His Arms
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: Next to Lord Sesshomaru himself, there is only one thing Rin desires the most. A short collection of different scenarios involving the great dog demon and his woman. Set when Rin is eighteen.


**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. _**

_**More SesshyRin fluff, because they're one of my top five anime OTPs, and because many seem to like my other fics involving them. Hope you guys like this, and please leave a review!**_

* * *

><p>"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!"<p>

The white haired dog demon turned his head to look at the full-grown woman that was shouting at him as if she were in tears.

"What is it, Rin?" His voice was calm and collected. Never would this man let his emotions bubble over like the distressed human before him. No matter what the situation.

The woman before her master gave a pathetic sniffle before raising her arm to him, revealing a large cut that was gushing blood. Sesshomaru simply stared a moment before licking the blood off and wrapping the wound up with some bandages they had brought along on their travels.

Hmph. Humans were so weak, Sesshomaru thought as he put the remaining bandages back into the pack that hung from A-Un's satchel. However, the man's thoughts were yet again interrupted by that same girl when she gave his sleeve a light tug. He turned to her, a questionable look in his golden eyes.

Without saying anything, Rin threw out her arms as if she were still an eight year old child, "My lord, may I...?"

Sesshomaru thought a moment before sighing, giving into his woman's demands. He wrapped his arms around the woman, pulling her curvy figure against his broad chest. Claws ran through Rin's brown locks gently, careful not to snag on any strands in the process. A light giggle of happiness escaped her as she peered back up at her master with big eyes that shined like the sun. Sesshomaru only had to glance for a second before he gave in and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

_**~xXx~**_

"My lord!"

Sesshomaru peered back at the eighteen year old Rin who was running towards him, her face completely white with panic. He ignored the terrified look and looked away from the girl as if he didn't know what troubled her so, "What is it, Rin?"

Before giving so much as a warning, Rin began gently dabbing away with a cloth at the cuts and blood that now clung to her lord's face and arms. She hated when he got into unnecessary fights with demons they passed by on their travels. ESPECIALLY now. Back when she was a child, she didn't fully understand why Sesshomaru always jumped into battle when another demon got in his way or insulted him; nor did she think it was very serious. But when she saw him get injured every now and then, she knew that was the time for her to let her emotions loose. Now that she was an adult, she was able to keep her emotions a bit more in check, but still worried greatly over the man she loved whenever she saw him receive even so much as a cut.

"We have to tend to such things before they get infected, my lord." Rin sniffled, wiping away the last of the blood that had stuck to his cheek. Once she was finished with the task of tending to the demon's injuries, Sesshomaru pulled back as if he were disgusted with her. However, after seeing the tears in the corners of her eyes, the man softened up and held out his arms in invitation.

"Come." His tone was cold yet also welcoming somehow. When Rin saw her lover's extended invite, a warm smile filled with love appeared and she launched herself into his arms without hesitation. Once again, Sesshomaru ran his claws through the woman's long hair so as to calm her down. And just like before, Rin locked her eyes with his own, silently pleading for more. Sesshy blinked before moving his lips down to the girl's forehead. He brushed some straying bangs out of the way before connecting his lips with the Rin's smooth skin.

_**~xXx~**_

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

The great dog demon glanced over at Rin who sat beside him under a tree. Both had been there for the last few hours ever since a storm had approached them. In that time, the rain hadn't let up in the slightest and didn't look like it would anytime soon.

"What is it, Rin?"

Rin let her head fall against her love's shoulder as she sighed blissfully. Sesshomaru returned his eyes to the falling rain but reached over and locked his fingers with her own. A gesture that would have seemed totally unexpected ten years ago.

"The sound of the rain is relaxing, isn't it, my lord?" The girl mumbled softly, scooting in closer towards him. Rin didn't mind when he didn't respond, as she expected he might. Her eyes opened ever so slightly and wandered up to the wondrous sight that was Sesshomaru's beautiful face. His eyes as gold as the burning sun; snow-colored bangs that fell over his eyes in a defiant manner; and Rin's most favorite of all: soft lips that Rin loved to have clash against her's.

Sesshomaru noticed Rin staring at him but didn't return the look this time. He was quite used to her staring by now. Especially since she had shown just how much attracted she was to him ever since she turned eighteen. He didn't care if she stared at him, but there were times when he wondered just how long the human intended to look at him without blinking. Sesshomaru swore his face made Rin forget about her ability to blink sometimes. As such, after five minutes, the object of the woman's affection looked over to her,

"Rin..."

At suddenly hearing the demon's deep voice, the girl was reminded of how to blink and did so. She chuckled to herself as she rubbed her burning eyes, "Oh, was I zoning out again? I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru..."

Said male watched the girl wipe away at her eyes, the smile he cherished still growing in size. A moment later, he reached up and ran a finger along the girl's jawline. Blush dusted across her cheeks but the smile remained. Rin then threw out her arms and began bouncing ever so lightly in her seat in excitement. She was almost too cute, it took Sesshomaru a moment to realize what the girl desired. He pulled Rin to his chest and began the usual stroking through her hair. Rin adjusted her legs so that she fit into Sesshomaru's lap and arms perfectly. Once both were comfortable, a silent message using their eyes was shared and a light kiss was pressed to the girl's forehead.

_**~xXx~**_

"Mmm...my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked over to the nude form of Rin who laid beside him, looking almost as tired as he himself felt, "What, Rin?"

Rin rested on her side next to her lord who also wore no clothes; not his kimono, shoes, nothing. The lack of clothing was not all they shared. Though his face was not as colored as her's was, Rin's cheeks were bright red and drenched with left-over sweat. Also, the woman's usually messy hair was even more messy than normal. Behind long eyelashes, the woman looked over Sesshomaru's well-toned figure once more before shutting her eyes, briefly dreaming back to what had just taken place ten minutes ago. Rin awoke again and peered out at him, her smile never fading. The human girl was about to continue where she had left off earlier but once she felt her body be suddenly pulled on top of her lord's bare body, her voice as well as all the air she'd been breathing, flew out of her in an instant.

"M-My lo..." Her cheeks burned like crimson. Now she was fully awake. Sesshomaru stared up at her, his expression still as emotionless as usual. Though the same could not be said about the demon's hands and what they were doing at that same instance, "Lord Sesshomaruuuu..." A light moan accidentally escaped Rin as she buried her embarrassed face into his muscular chest.

"Rin." Sesshomaru used a hand to lift the girl's face back up, forcing Rin to stare into his eyes. He then lifted his head up far enough so he could give her forehead the usual peck before laying back down and shutting his eyes.

Rin too laid back down, now using his chest as her personal pillow. Sleep began to take its hold on Rin yet again, so before falling back into a deep sleep, the girl uttered the simple phrase to the man she rested atop of, "I love you, Lord Sesshomaru..."

From that day she was a young beaten child who had come across the lone injured demon in the forest, there was only one thing Rin wished for, had dreams of, and desired; And that was to be in her lord's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Comments: This was just a short little piece I threw together after rewatching the episode where Inuyasha transformed into his full demon side and Sesshomaru knocked him out of it. Hope you guys liked. I don't usually write such short fics but I think I need to start. Some of mine I find way too detailed and it annoys me. This was also my first collection fic. Hope it wasn't too bad (and I know it was repetitive at times. That's how it was supposed to be.)<br>**_

_**Please excuse any grammar errors, and reviews are very much appreciated. **_


End file.
